


Scientia model was updated

by leiden_potato



Series: tumblr one shots [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Android AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiden_potato/pseuds/leiden_potato
Summary: anon asked: imagine coming home from work and your Ig-NIS android greeting you with that smirk





	Scientia model was updated

[gif in question](https://chocobro-hijinks.tumblr.com/post/161167759124/chocobro-daydreams-i-beg-your-pardon-sir-who-gave)!

([AU based on this post](https://chocobro-hijinks.tumblr.com/post/159481848659/android-companion-au))

“I’m home!” you announce to your dim apartment after a long day at the office. The silence that stretches while you take off your boots and shake the moisture off your umbrella worries you just a bit; what if he was out in this awful weather?

You were still not done with stitching the silicon on his left shoulder, if his silk dress shirt got wet under the rain, it will definitely leak into his inner workings!

Aaah… If only you texted him to skip getting the scheduled groceries today!

Thankfully, you don’t have long to simmer in your thoughts, your beloved android was in the kitchen leaning over the stove. The monotone tapping of his house slipper on the floor matches the ticking of your wristwatch exactly. The sound  stops with the sudden straightening of his spine; he turns the flame off and picks the frying pan off the hot stove.

The whole house was unlit, he must have forgot to turn on the lights and somehow managed to cook through the night vision filter. Your human eyes only see with the help of what little moonlight leaks through the window, the outline of your housemate looks like artwork.

And oh boy he was a work of art indeed.

“Hi Iggy.” You greet him with a shy smile, the unfamiliar nickname tastes sweet in your mouth.

“Oh how wonderful, you’re back safely.” He turns his head until he finds you with his good ocular orb and makes a strange face, like a cat that finally caught the mouse. It makes your whole face tingle. “Guess what I learned tonight?”

You pause to swallow around the sudden lurch of your heart, you were still not used to being the main focus of this gorgeous creature’s attention. “What?”

He sets whatever was in the pan onto a plate and turns to approach you. His hip clicks with every step, you make a mental note to get that oiled within the week.

The mysterious smirk on his face remains, his prominent cupid’s bow gleams under the wan lights filtering through the blinds. “But first, a riddle.”

“Okay.” You chuckle, bashful and overwhelmed by his proximity. Ignis had been in your life for a over a year now, but this was the first week he spends with functioning legs and he hasn’t yet installed any scripts to calculate personal space.  

He’s supposed to smell like engine oil and lubricant from this proximity, but this beautiful machine smells like your detergent and kettier ginger.

He takes another step closer, his hip clicks, the height difference cranes your head back to meet his eye but all you can see is the cut on his lower lip that needs gluing.

“What is ham but isn’t always pork, burgundy but not always red, changes shape and material yet still called the same name everywhere?”

Your face grows warm but you push forward, intrigued by whatever update brought on this sudden playful mode. “I dunno… What?”

“Hamburgers!” he chimes, the suggestive smirk blossoms into a satisfied smile. “Do you get it?”

Your laugh only makes the attractive pull on his lips stretch further, flashing brilliant white teeth. “Where did you learn _that_ one?”

“Prompto relayed it to me fourteen hours ago, said his user was so pleased with the humor that she laughed herself to tears.” he searches your face for moisture, “I’m relieved you are not crying, at least.” 

The lights suddenly come on all at once, in the kitchen, the living room, reflecting off his protective visor. It blinds you into squinting your eyes shut and reaching out for balance, your searching hand finds his velvety fingers and hold tight.

Your lips curl around the word ‘what’ but before you could say anything, Ignis answers as if he’d read your very thoughts. “The electricity had been down for a few hours. The whole building is offline, did you not notice?”

“Oh… No, not really.” come to think of it, the stairwell was dimly lit -emergency lights, no doubt- and the hallway was badly illuminated as well… 

It dawns on you how excited you were to come back home for a change… Also, for the first time since you moved out of the countryside you call the little apartment ‘home’…

When you can see again, he is smiling lovingly at your scrunched up face; another kind of blinding brightness. “The homesteading website suggested I use up all the ground meat in the fridge to keep from expiring. So I made Crown-City style hamburgers!” he gestures to the sunny side up eggs sitting on top of thick juicy patties of mince meat, all in a nest of cabbage and sauce.

“Hamburgers…” Stunned, you look up at him again, all bright and proud and eager for validation. “How did you know they’re my favorite!?”

“They are?!” he opens the oven to pull out the other five hamburgers that’d been warming inside. “Enough to eat five servings, I hope?”


End file.
